


[Podfic] Blame

by lyrithim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Trumps Hate, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrithim/pseuds/lyrithim
Summary: Original summary: "It was all Sherlock's fault, really. At least if you ask John."Read for Fandom Trumps Hate 2017.





	[Podfic] Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destinationtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345349) by [destinationtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/destinationtoast). 



**Author:** [destinationtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/destinationtoast)

**Length:** 8:27

**Download link:** Mediafire MP3 link [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7qb291nc2ljab53/Blame+-+destinationtoast.mp3).

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic is read for Fandom Trumps Hate 2017. Don't forget to send love to the original author!


End file.
